Silence Musical
by Jekovael
Summary: Quand Sherlock reste muet pendant toute une matinée alors qu'il s'ennuie, John se pose quelques questions le concernant. Toute tragédie à son origine, aussi anodine soit-elle. One Shot.


** Hae, tout le monde. J'inaugure là ma toute première publication sur .**

** J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que je j'aurai put vous pondre, et j'ai finalement décidé de m'orienter vers un OS. Et comme je suis dans ma période Sherlock depuis maintenant quelques mois, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? ». Simplement que j'ai patiné pour trouver un thème. Et comme je voulais taper dans l'original, j'en ai encore plus bavé.**

** Bref. **

** En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

_Comme d'habitude, au niveau des personnages, ils ne m'appartiennent sûrement pas, mais sont bien propres à leur créateur d'origine – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle – et à leurs deux autres « pères » : Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Dois-je également citer les acteurs ? Non ? Bien. _

Cela faisait quelque temps que Sherlock n'avait pas joué de violon et John se demandait bien pourquoi. Le brun s'était comme enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme, le rendant encore plus exécrable, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour envoyer des piques ou se contenter des formalités. Notamment la politesse. Le docteur applaudissait ce progrès dans la régression. Cependant, les choses se corsaient quand il s'agissait de nourriture : comme à son habitude, le détective refusait pertinemment de se déplacer pour faire les courses, malgré les maintes et vaines demandes de la part de son colocataire. Mais Sherlock ne voulait pas non-plus manger, et lorsque John lui proposait un plat, il se faisait accueillir avec un regard froid. Il avait donc abandonné toute tentative d'établir un dialogue avec lui.

Ce jour-là, Sherlock était étendu en-travers son canapé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, regardant on ne sait quoi, mais semblait comme captivé : il n'avait pipé mot depuis le début de la matinée et alors que l'heure du déjeuner arrivait à grands pas, il n'avait toujours pas bougé un cil. La seule chose qui permettait de témoigner au fait qu'il ne soit pas mort était la calme respiration qui soulevait ses flancs à un rythme régulier. John, pendant ce temps là, observait son colocataire d'un œil suspicieux, le trouvant bien trop silencieux à son goût. Mais autant dire que cette soudaine tranquillité profitait à tout le monde et le 221b Baker Street était plongé dans une ambiance paisible. Le docteur soupira, espérant attirer l'attention du détective affalé. Rien. Aucune réaction. Il opta pour le toussotement insistant. Toujours rien.

- … Sherlock ? demanda-t-il finalement, inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il était rare que quelque chose aille mal pour le brun, mais c'était tout aussi improbable que tout aille bien. Sherlock se situait dans les sphères d'une situation sociale totalement indéfinissable. Tandis que le militaire profitait de son statut de « brave mortel » qui se fond à merveille dans la masse.

Cependant, le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

- Je m'ennuie.

Comme si son colocataire ne l'avait pas deviné, tiens. Le blond étira les lèvres dans un petit sourire.

- Je vois ça. Mais je te trouve bien calme, lança-t-il avec douceur, espérant ne pas froisser la Ô combien susceptible conscience de son ami.

L'autre ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux, joignant les mains comme s'il priait.

- Et tu n'as joué de violon depuis une semaine, continua John avec une prudence non négligeable.

Sherlock resta terré dans son silence, ignorant la dernière remarque du médecin. Cependant, un petit tic au coin de sa lèvre indiqua que lui aussi cogitait, donc qu'il préférait qu'on le laisse en paix. Un soupire agacé de la part de John lui fit lever les paupières et il fronça les sourcils en voyant son colocataire se lever de son fauteuil tout en abordant une mine presque contrariée.

- Un problème, John ? demanda le brun comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait été muré dans le silence un matin entier. Tu sors ?

- Non. Je vais me faire une tasse de thé, vu que son Altesse ne désire pas s'entretenir avec ses sujets.

- … Tu veux bien m'en faire une aussi ?

C'était ce que John attendait : que Sherlock lui demande cela. Qu'il lui demande un service, en somme. Le blond eut un nouveau sourire et répondit sans aucune forme de pitié :

- Non.

La surprise traversa imperceptiblement le regard bleu de son ami, qui renifla avec un mépris non dissimulé, avant de se tourner dos à lui dans son canapé, comme un enfant qu'on aurait vexé. John nota le fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le coussin et qu'il y avait le nez dedans. Le détective saisit l'oreiller en question et le lança à-travers la pièce, avant de se mettre en position fœtale, boudeur.

- Tu comptes me faire du chantage pour te dire ce qui ne va pas ? gronda-t-il tout de même en direction du docteur qui s'était éloigné dans la cuisine pour sortir ce dont il avait besoin à la préparation de son thé.

- Exactement, rétorqua sèchement John. Une explication contre du thé, ça me semble équitable.

- Je te l'ai dit, je m'ennuie.

- Ca ne suffit pas. Quand tu t'ennuies, tu es intenable et tu as la fâcheuse tendance de faire du violon en plein milieu de la nuit. Chose que tu n'as mis en pratique depuis sept jours. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répéta-t-il en faisant chauffer son eau dans la bouilloire.

Le détective se retourna vivement et se leva. Il attrapa son violon qui était posé près de la cheminée et de son archet sur le bureau où était l'ordinateur de son colocataire. Et ce-dernier s'attendit au pire. Mais le brun se contenta de faire vibrer sa corde la plus grave. A vide. Longue plainte mélancolique qui se termina en un léger vibrato. Puis il entama une musique toute aussi morose. Ce qui convint à son ami.

- Tu voulais savoir, John ? demanda Sherlock, la mine presque affligée.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- J'aurai dû m'y attendre, vu ton oreille musicale désastreuse.

Le blond tiqua, mais le détective continua de jouer, lui tournant le dos. Cependant, John remarqua la petite grimace que le brun fit.

- Mis à part la corde sol qui est plutôt juste, mes autres cordes sont toutes trop basses, laissa tomber le brun. Et ça n'a rien de drôle, grommela-t-il devant le rire du militaire.

Il s'avança vers John.

- L'oreille humaine n'est pas gênée quand elle entend une note légèrement plus haute par rapport à l'autre, au violon ça se voit notamment dans la pose du second doigt par rapport au premier, car l'harmonie du son est conservée. Le souci vient quand c'est trop bas et l'être humain déteste quand quelque chose n'est pas harmonieux, exposa-t-il en lui mettant l'instrument sous le nez. Et je ne retrouve pas mon accordeur.

Cette fois, le blond ne put retenir son éclat de rire et il s'appuya sur la table pour ne pas tomber. Ainsi donc, le grand Sherlock Holmes avait perdu son accordeur et se tapait une déprime d'une semaine à cause de cela, en plus de se terrer dans l'ennui dû à l'absence d'affaires intéressantes.

- Mon Dieu, Sherlock ! s'écria-t-il en retournant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, tasse en main, mais hilare. C'est seulement à cause de ça ?

- _Seulement ?_ répéta le brun, outré. Tu n'imagines pas les ravages que cela fait dans mon esprit de ne pas pouvoir jouer du violon convenablement, John. Je te croyais au courant du fait que le violon m'aide à réfléchir depuis notre toute première rencontre.

En effet. Sherlock l'en avait informé dans le laboratoire, lors de leur première entrevue. Par ces mots, le détective l'avait mis au courant : _« Je joue du violon quand je cogite »._

Mais quand le violon est désaccordé et qu'on ne retrouve pas l'accordeur, cela devient vite tragique, apparemment.

- Je vois, je vois … marmonna le médecin en réprimant un dernier ricanement. Donc c'était pour ça …

- Je peux avoir une tasse de thé, maintenant ? lança ironiquement Sherlock en reposant précautionneusement l'instrument près de la cheminée et s'en retourna dans son canapé.

**Eh bien voilà. Une histoire une peu stupide, quand on y pense, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.**

** En espérant que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour donner votre avis, car vu que c'est ma première fois sur ce site, je suis un peu … Méfiante, si j'ose dire. :3 **

** A bientôt ! **


End file.
